Her best Friend's Wedding
by Pissed Off Poet1
Summary: Can Mac Be There For Her Best Friend's Wedding? I fixed it, so it's eaiser to read now.


(Thanks to Evil Twin two, who gave me the idea to post this as a JAG story. It was originally posted as a song fic. Please read and review. This is taken from Mac's POV Disclaimer: 'Strong enough' By: Sheryl Crow, and JAG doesn't belong to me, but I would have some fun if it did. *Grin*)  
  
Mac straightened her dress once more before she walked down the isle. Standing s at the altar, with the eyes of the Lord upon her she tried her best not to break down and cry. The piercing brown eyes of the Lord seemed to be looking right down at just her. She looked around at the empty church, and knew soon most of her friends would be here, celebrating, what was supposes to be a happy day. Mac sat down in the front pew, and dropped to her knees. The dust resettled on hard marble floor around her. She hung her head down low, trying to keep from crying.  
  
God I feel like hell tonight  
  
Tears of rage I cannot fight  
  
I'd be the last to help you understand  
  
Are you strong enough to be my man?  
  
My man.  
  
"I know, I screwed up," Mac whispered to the empty church.  
  
Her voice echoed down the empty hallways attracting only the attention of the pigeons that were resting on the opposite wall. This should have been her up here today being the happy bride, instead of just wishing the happy couple well.  
  
"If only I had told him sooner." Mac said in a barely audible voice.  
  
Mac knew she loved him; she had known for so long. She only wondered why it had taken her this long to tell him. To pour out six years of bottled up feelings, before he made the biggest mistake of his life.  
  
Nothings true and nothing's right  
  
So let me be alone tonight  
  
'Cause you can't change the way I am  
  
Are you strong enough to be my man?  
  
She sat back down, on the hard wooden seat and ran her fingers through her dark brown hair sighing again. She couldn't get that look that he gave her out of her head. Mac almost died right there, when he told her that he was happy, with that-that bimbo. Those six years of being partners and friends didn't mean much to him  
  
Lie to me  
  
I promise, I'll believe  
  
Lie to me  
  
But please don't leave  
  
Don't leave.  
  
She knew that things would never be the same with them again. That she had single handedly, destroyed the most important thing in her life. Yep; she had screwed up big time. As the church started to fill with the party guests, she knew she couldn't be there. She couldn't watch as the man she loved most in her life married someone else. She slid quietly from the church, without attracting attention from any of her friends.  
  
I have a face I cannot show  
  
I make the rules up as I go  
  
Just try and love if you can  
  
Are you strong enough to be my man?  
  
"Some friend you are; can't even be there for your best friends wedding," she admonished herself.  
  
She walked amongst the flowers, and the sounds of the lake. She sat down on the cold bench, and put her face in her hands. How could she ever face him again, after laying her heart on the line? She should be happy for him; for finding something that she was too afraid to look for. How she wished she could turn back the clock, and have never said those things. She turned suddenly hearing a voice next to her.  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
She couldn't believe it was him. He sat down next to her, and hooked his finger under her chin to make her look at him. Those penetrating blue eyes seem to read the depths of her soul. Her heart beat faster with every minute passed.  
  
Are you strong enough?  
  
To be my man  
  
Are you strong enough?  
  
To be my man  
  
Are you strong enough?  
  
My man.  
  
"I know what you're thinking," he spoke softly. "That thing's are never going to be the same between us after today. Well you're wrong."  
  
She blinked back the tears that were threatening, but said nothing. What could she say to the man who broke her heart?  
  
"You're still my best friend, and you always will be. No one can ever take that place. I don't know if what I ever felt for you was love, but you have always been, and always be special to me. Always remember that."  
  
Before she could respond, he walked back towards the church. This time she did not fight the tears as they rolled down her face. She picked up a small stone that lay by her feet, and threw it into the lake, watching the ripples that small stone made.  
  
"Nothing will ever be the same."  
  
She said as she got up and walked away from the church. She would have a lot of explaining to do at work for missing the wedding, but she couldn't be there. At least he would understand that. She looked back the church once more, and could vaguely hear him reciting his vows. "I will always love you." She whispered before walking away, this time not looking back.  
  
When I've shown you that I just don't care  
  
When I'm throwing punches in the air  
  
When I'm broken down  
  
And I can't stand  
  
Would you man enough to be my man?  
  
Lie to me  
  
I promise I'll believe  
  
Lie to me  
  
But please don't leave. 


End file.
